


The Cabin

by TaeTheGayDisaster



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Taehyung, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Jungkook, bts - Freeform, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeTheGayDisaster/pseuds/TaeTheGayDisaster
Summary: There was a plot to this hence why the title is ‘The Cabin’, but I cut it out so it’s legit just straight up Taekook smut so yeah enjoy.





	The Cabin

Taehyung let the younger boy pull off his coat, gloves and scarf, trying hard not to break their kiss as he did so. “Hurry up, Gukkie.” Jungkook pulled away despite Taehyung’s desperate whines and pinned him to the wall with a strong hand around his throat. “Don’t rush me. You’re going to be patient for me aren’t you baby?” A deep heat crept up Taehyung’s neck, painting a red glow across his soft cheeks. “Yes. Of course, I-I’m sorry.” 

Jungkook stroked Taehyung’s soft blonde hair before latching his mouth onto his collar bone. “Mmm that’s my good boy” he purred against his skin. Taehyung seemed undecided on where to put his hands, he cupped Jungkook’s cheeks for a few moments and then slid his hands down to press his palms flat against his chest. Kook on the other hand was fascinated and almost mesmerised by having his fingers laced through Taehyung’s hair. He tangled and tugged at the routes, earning approving moans from the other. “You’re rushing again, baby. Good boys do as they’re told. You know what will happen if you don’t do as you’re told don’t you?”

Taehyung had a flashback to a few weeks prior. Cold cuffs and sore wrists. A pretty pink vibrator relentlessly dragging him through release after release until hot tears burned his cheeks and his throat was raw from crying out for the over stimulation to stop. 

“No Gukkie please, I wont I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ Jungkook brought a finger up to Taehyung’s lips to hush his panicked rambling. “Shh its alright kitten, just go over to the bed for me ok?” Taehyung obeyed immediately not wanting to upset Jungkook further. He knelt down, sinking into the old mattress. It wasn’t the nicest bed. It creaked and scraped across the wooden floor with even the slightest of movements, they were used to it by now however. 

“Take your jeans off for me.” Jungkook had his eyes all over the older boy, hungry and dark, a lion ready to attack his prey. Taehyung obeyed once again, careful not to move too quickly until he was wearing only his soft sweater. “Now touch yourself.” Taehyung wanted to do as he was told, he really did, but he wanted Jungkook so bad. He didn’t want to touch himself, he could do that whenever he wanted. He wanted Jungkook, he needed Jungkook and if he had to trick him a little then that’s what he was going to do.

“N-no.” He looked down in an attempt to avoid Jungkook’s questioning gaze, but he could feel his eyes burning into him. Then footsteps approached him followed buy a dip in the mattress. Then out of nowhere Jungkook’s hands were on him, pushing him onto his back. “You’re brave, but I know what you’re trying to do-“ he traced his finger tip over Taehyung’s wrists, ghosting over the barely visible bruises. “-are you really so desperate that you’d rather be punished than take it slow?” Taehyung thrust his hips up to gain any kind of friction he could. “Is that a crime? If you would just hurry up and fuck me I wouldn’t have to-“ Taehyung’s words were cut off by Jungkook laughing a little too sadistically, hands dropping to his belt and pulling it off. “Fine. Have it your way, but you better not utter a single word.” He wrapped the belt around Taehyung’s wrists until he was confident there was no way he would wiggle free. 

A seductive grin tugged at the corner of Jungkook’s lips as he waited for a reply. Silence. “Good boy” with that, Guk was hungrily attacking Taehyung’s neck, sucking at the skin and biting down with a fair amount of force, a little harder than he usually would. Without realising, Jungkook began to grind down to which Tae reacted by thrusting up, both of them falling apart at the feeling of the friction. They went back to kissing each other, still grinding rhythmically matching each other's movements. When the heat pooling in Jungkook’s stomach became unbearable he paused, an inch between their lips, both were a panting mess, sharing each other's breathes. 

“You’re doing better than I thought you would baby.” Taehyung wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he decided against it. Jungkook slid down the bed lifting Taehyung’s sweater up slightly to trail kisses down his soft tummy. "All wet for me, kitten?" Jungkook let out a sigh as he brought his thumb up to the pre-cum leaking from Taehyung’s twitching dick. Taehyung blushed an even deeper shade of red than before and bit his bottom lip, letting a little whimper escape as Kook began slowly massaging him, his mouth biting gently at his hips.

He moved his mouth to Taehyung’s groin, flattening his tongue against the underside of his dick and slowly licking from base to tip. He quickly glanced up to see Taehyung biting down on the leather belt that bound his wrists to silence his whimpers. Without warning Jungkook sank down taking all of Taehyung in his mouth, letting him slide to the back of his throat with ease. “Oh my fucking God.” Jungkook dug his nails into Taehyung’s hips as a warning, while he continued to bob his head in a steady rhythm. He continued this until he felt the boy beneath him begin to tremble. His jaw ached, but he was still smiling, looking forward to what was coming. 

He shuffled around so he was sitting with his legs crossed and had Taehyung kneeling in front of him, his own jeans and underwear discarded on the floor. Jungkook pulled him close kissing him hard and fast before helping him onto his lap, one hand threading through his blonde hair once again and the other pushing two fingers inside his mouth as he planted kisses down his neck. "So fucking pretty." Jungkook murmured, leaning down to bite Taehyung’s shoulder while he continued to suck on his fingers. 

Just as Taehyung was getting used to the sensation Jungkook pulled them out of his mouth and trailed them down his spine to the curve in his ass, teasing him for a second before pushing a finger in. Taehyung’s breath caught in his throat and threw his head back allowing Jungkook to leave more purple marks along his collar bones and neck. They lost themselves in another heated kiss as Jungkook worked a second finger. 

He pumped two fingers quickly, pressing into that bundle of nerves that made Taehyung’s body shake from his very core. "Guk...please."   
"Come on, just my fingers baby." Taehyung whimpered, he wanted Jungkook to fuck him so bad. “I’m sorry about before, please I’ll ah- shit, I’ll do anything.” Jungkook removed his fingers and lifted Taehyung up slightly so that his entrance was hovering over Jungkook’s dick. “I want you to remember this. Remember that I could have punished you if I wanted to, but I decided to give you what you want. On one condition.”  
“Yes please, anything.” Jungkook brought his lips close to Taehyung’s ear and whispering seductively “Ride me, baby. Fuck yourself until you don’t remember your own name.” 

Taehyung pressed his forehead into Jungkook’s shoulder and buried his face in his neck while he lowered himself down clenching his jaw. His legs were weak already, but he did his best to chase his high, raising himself up and sinking down hard at the perfect angle that sent electricity pulsing through his veins. “Gukki...help me...please.” His words began as a low moan and gradually turned into desperate whines. “But you’re doing so good baby. Such a good boy for me.” Taehyung sped up, finding strength in Jungkook’s praises. 

A tear rolled down Taehyung’s cheek and Jungkook decided he’d had enough. He laid himself down gripping onto Taehyung’s hips and holding him steady to allow himself to thrust up as hard as he could. Only a few times before they both felt their orgasms washing over them. Jungkook’s toes began to curl, and Taehyung clenched his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white. He took in a sharp breath before screaming Jungkook’s name. He came harder than he ever had before, warm liquid spilling over Jungkook’s defined abs. 

He collapsed beside Jungkook, clinging to him immediately. He wiped a pillow case over Jungkook’s stomach and threw it across the room. “Gross.”  
“Shut up.”


End file.
